


Why Don't We Rewrite the Stars? (Maybe the World Could Be Ours Tonight)

by americanhoney913



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alex is an asshole, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Prom, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Dress? Check.Makeup? On fleak.Date?#nonexistantOr: Karolina really wanted to go to Prom with Nico but she was going with Alex. Shit happens and maybe her night will turn around. There's obligatory teenage angst and some tears, but Karolina hopes to walk away from prom with the prettiest girl on her arm.





	Why Don't We Rewrite the Stars? (Maybe the World Could Be Ours Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Discord group for helping me come up with ideas. This will hopefully be at least a 3 shot if I can push myself. 
> 
> Just an FYI, Xavin is genderfluid and uses they/them pronouns. Also, in my head, Xavin is played by Zendaya.
> 
> Title from 'Rewrite the Stars' sung by Zendaya and Zac Effron from The Greatest Showman

Prom sounds like the perfect time in a teenager’s life. With dancing and a beautiful date on your arm. Maybe even that first kiss or first time. Prom sounds wonderful. And you hate it.

“Karolina, would you stop pacing?” You look up to find your ex-fiancee turned best friend with their arms crossed. “You’re gonna wear a hole in the floor.” They’ve got their hair up in a Turbi-Twist and a towel wrapped around their slim body.

Sometimes you wonder why you couldn’t just have agreed to fly away with Xavin in their spaceship, gotten married, and come back a changed woman. But _no_ , you had to fall in love with an unobtainable witch with a magic staff and the most unique fashion sense.

“I don’t think I can do this, Xav.” The pacing resumes. The panic rises in your chest and it feels like getting punched in the gut all over again. Not that you’ve ever had the displeasure of getting punched in the gut… yet. “What if she says no? What if she never wants to talk to me again? What if--?”

You hear Xavin grumble and you close your eyes. Smooth hands slide over your shoulders and down your arms, tangling your fingers together. Dark and light skin press together. Their breasts press into your back and, if you weren't’ having a gay panic about asking the girl you like to go to prom with you-- when you’re already at prom-- you’d probably be a little turned on right now. But both of you have become so comfortable with each other that this isn’t weird at all.

“Karolina, look.” They point with their pinky towards the mirror. “What do you see?”

You roll your eyes. “Are we really doing this?”

They nudge your shoulder. “Just do it.”

“Okay, Shia LaBeouf.”

“I have no idea who that is.”

You crane your head up to look at them. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” They rub their thumb against the skin between your thumb and forefinger. “I know you came here expecting me to fly away with you so we could get married.”

They shake their head. “No.” Your eyes narrow. “Okay, fine. I was a little disappointed that such a beautiful girl said no.” They chuckle and lets you go, running their fingers through your hair as they back away. There’s the sound of rustling fabric and you turn around just in time to see them clip their bra on. “But the little time I’ve spent on Earth so far has been, well, informative. We didn’t have the option to choose who we love or marry.” Xavin turns to you with a sad smile. “You do here, Karolina, and I’m not going to take that away from you.”

You watch as they walk into your larger than life closet. The bed groans as you fall back onto it. What are you going to do now?

* * *

Dress? Check.

Makeup? On fleak.

Date?

#nonexistant

“Are you doing that checklist thing again?” Xavin calls as they come out of the closet. You want to laugh at that, come back with a retort, but your breath freezes in your throat.

God, they’re beautiful. Long silky brown locks flow down the back of a very fem tuxedo. The white button up shirt looks painted on and her jacket somehow makes her figure look even more beautiful. Sometimes, you wonder if they shapeshift the clothes onto their body or if they actually buy them. A pair of nude heels hang from their fingers, black laces untied, matching their suit. God, is there anything that isn’t perfect about Xavin?

They walk over to stand in front of you, hands in their pockets, rocking back and forth. Their eyes flick to yours and then away. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.” You choke on your words. “You look beautiful.” It comes out breathless and maybe, in another life, you’d be brave enough to kiss them. But in this life, you’ve got your eyes on a different girl.

They smile at you. It’s soft and tender and sad and everything you’d ever want in a partner. But it isn’t dark colors and crazy hairdos and spunky attitude. It isn’t Nico.

“You look beautiful too, Karo,” Xavin says, thumbing the fabric of your skirt. The dress is a strapless number with a black silk top and a white lace skirt with a flower pattern. The skirt is split down the middle to show off some leg. “Sexy even.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“It’s true,” Xavin argues as they sit down on the bed to put their shoes on. You join them and flashback to a time when you did the same thing with Nico. God, why do you have to compare everything that happens with Xavin to something that happens with Nico? Are you cursed or something?

You sit beside them and shove your feet into leopard print pumps. A little bit of pop to the otherwise two-toned outfit.

Xavin taps your phone to wake it up. It flashes the time as you finish getting your shoes on. “We’re going to be late.” You reach over and straighten their bowtie before grabbing your phone and purse. They two of you hurry to your car and speed off to the prom.

* * *

A winter wonderland theme, because why the fuck not? Just because it’s a winter dance doesn’t mean the theme has to be winter. It’s almost 75 degrees and there’s not a speck of snow to be found. Maybe they should have done something with fire instead. It makes more sense with the climate and all that shit.

A cardboard cut out of Elsa greets you as you walk in the door, hand in the air and surrounded by snowflakes. It’s not even that classy.

“Karo, wake up.” You startle when Xavin wraps their arm around yours.

“Sorry.” You cross your arms and glare at the cardboard cut out. “This is so stupid.”

“Why? Is it because your girl came with someone else?”

You tense up at the thought. That wasn’t something that you’d wanted to think about. But now it’s the only thing that’s on your mind.

“Thanks for bringing that up,” you say, trying to do it with bite. “I don’t think I can do this.” You spin around to leave. This night is just going to get worse if you see--

“Karolina?”

Nico’s voice is that perfect mixture of soft and raspy that sends a shiver racing down your spine. It makes you want to rip off your bracelet in front of the whole school. You want to light up the world, to fly higher than the clouds and explode with your feelings for this girl. Xavin’s hand on your arm is the only thing that stops you as if they can read your mind.

“H-hey, Nico.” Stuttering in front of your crush. Definitely no cool points for you. “What’re you doing here?”

Xavin snorts beside you.

Wide eyes surrounded by dark makeup, Nico blinks before she answers. “It’s, uh, prom.”

“Right.” You laugh but kinda end up choking on it. “It’s um, it’s nice to see you.” You do a quick once-over, trying not to stare at how beautiful she looks.

She’s wearing the same dress she wore at the Gala. You remember helping her with her hair, touching her skin as you clipped the bracelet and necklace on her. The gossamer black gloves just add a little bit of that Nico flair that you lov-like about her.

“You look beautiful, Nico,” Xavin says as they nudge you in the ribs. “Doesn’t she look beautiful, Karolina?”

Nico’s high cheekbones flush and you watch as she fists a bit of fabric in her hands. It’s like she’s nervous or something. You don’t understand why. She’s perfect in every way, yet still so human on a level Xavin could never be. No matter how they try, there’s still something alien about them.There’s something alien about you too, now that you think about it.

“Where’s Alex?” You turn to glare at Xavin, wondering if maybe you have some Supergirl-level laser vision, but nothing happens. Bummer. Well, Xavin smirks at you before she looks back to Nico. “Weren’t you guys coming together?”

Nico bites her lip, eyes flicking from you to Xavin and down to the floor. “No. I… He lied to me about my sister.” She looks up at Karolina from under her eyelashes. “How could I give him another chance?” It comes out as almost a choked whisper that makes you want to pull her into a hug. Just like Nico did with you when you found out your mom really did murder Destiny. “He lied about my fucking sister, Kar. She fucking killed herself and he said nothing. For two years!” Her bottom lip wobbles and her eyes gloss over.

“Oh, Nico.” Fuck it. You pull her into your arms, copying her movements from what feels like weeks ago. You cup the back on her neck and she sort of nuzzles against your neck. Not sure if that’s unconscious or not, but it feels mind-blowing. Nico sniffles and pulls away.

“He fucking lied.” Her voice cracks on the swear and she wraps her arms around herself as if to keep some of your warmth for herself.

You take off your shall, golden with little bits of silver fabric weaved in, and drape it over her shoulders. She smiles up at you, a wobbly thing and wraps the fabric tighter around herself. Your heart flutters like a racehorse speeding down a track and you’re trying to pull on the reigns to slow it down. However, you completely let go of the reigns when Nico takes the edges of the fabric and tucks her nose under it.

“So, tiger, what’re you going to do now?” Xavin whisper in your ear.

You have no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. I was going to make this a one-shot but I found myself seven pages in and it didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. So I'm definitely going to continue.
> 
> Thank you again to all of my Deanoru Discord friends for helping me come up with ideas. Hopefully, you can help me figure out where the story is going because this went in a completely different direction than I intended it to be.


End file.
